An Essay, By Adam Young
by monkeygirl77
Summary: When his Grandfather gives him the opportunity to write his own gospel he knows its not something he can turn down. He's setting the stage now, and they have no choice but to follow it, this is going to be great!


"Adam! I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Stop adding things to my books!"

The curly haired writer shouted as He spied the eleven-year-old sitting at the computer in His study trying to look as unnoticeable as possible. A blonde boy that shared resemblance to another person who was pictured in a frame on the desk he sat at smiled in a way only a child can when they know they've done something they knew full well that they shouldn't have.

"But Grand-dad!"

"Don't you 'Grand-dad' me mister! I know I've told you to leave them be!"

"But you get to mess with them!"

That stumped the Man for a short minute as He reached a hand up to scratch at His scruffy but well trimmed beard.

"Yes well...I'm _God! _I can mess with whomever I want to mess with!"

"And I'm the son of Lucifer! Being disobedient is practically my genetic make-up!"

Both child and Man stared at each other for a long time before the elder sighed through His nose and relented. He pulled a seat up next to the blonde boy and read over his shoulder. He reached for two glasses one to fill with whiskey and the other to fill with applejuice.

The blonde boy spared the juice a look before turning an eye onto the other.

"Come on! I'm like twenty years old!"

"Sure. And when you look it you can have my Whiskey. You may be older then appearances but according to the age group _you _fall under you are still but a child."

He smiled in a smug way that clearly indicated that He knew He had won this argument[hh1] *.

* * *

**_*Again. This is not the first time, and this will not be the last. God may send his own son down to die on a cross execution style but drinking underage is apparently a no-no_**

* * *

The boy humphed and reached for the juice begrudgingly taking a sip as he turned back to his masterpiece.

_"Supernatural; As Written by Adam Young, The Antichrist."_

_Characters:_

_Humans_

_Dean Winchester: a hunter of the supernatural, older brother, definition of daddy issues_

_Sam Winchester: Also, a hunter and prelaw student, one-time meat suit for Satan_

_Robert 'Bobby' Singer: Man, in Wheelchair_

_Jody Mills: Badass sheriff_

_Angels_

_Aziraphale: Part time bookstore owner, full time apocalypse fighting badass_

_Castiel: Guardian (Read: Puppy) of the Winchesters_

_Gabriel: Part time Pagan Trickster, Porn Star, Cop, Janitor, One Time Messenger of God_

_Raphael: Part time insane man, Healer of God, whiskey enthusiast _

_Michael: Part time manipulator, has a flaming sword**, eldest archangel_

* * *

**_**That Adam is not allowed to play with. He's asked. On multiple occasions. The answer has yet to be one he likes._**

* * *

_Demons_

_Crowley: Snake, Part Time King of Hell, once a crossroad demon_

_Azazel: creep with yellow eyes_

_Meg: Crazy but fun chick_

_Lilith: Just a creep_

_Lucifer: Not a demon and gets offended when called one, part time fallen angel and part time father_

_Other Supernatural Entities_

_Death: Cool guy, good for eats_

_God: Greatest Granddad in the universe** Adam Young: Part time middle schooler of nightmares and part time Antichrist. Full Time Apocalypse 2.0 commentator. _

_And:_

_Dog: Part time hellhound and full time mans (read: Adam) best friend._

* * *

The world was not created in a day but in the mass of many days combined together. It was not so much a big bang as it was a simple snap of fingers that sparked a reaction that would create a giant chunk of rocks that would later be renamed as Earth***.

* * *

**_** Its at this point that Adam makes a side comment about it being a lame name as it literally means 'Dirt' and that his granddad was most likely going through a creative dry spell._**

* * *

[hh3] Before the Earth, however, was the Heaven's. God created those first as a home to the large (and ever growing) family he would build. A place for his angels to live and grow together as one. The first angel ever created was Michael.

He was the eldest in creation and took the part seriously.

As eldest he was a strong being, created to be a warrior when the time came.

The next was Lucifer, second eldest in creation.

Not as serious as the elder he took the role of little brother very quickly.

As the light bringer he seemed to radiate light.

Third was Raphael; meaning God Heals.

He was the Healer of the three and the most compassionate.

And last but certainly not least was Gabriel. God's messenger and youngest of the Archangels.

The light of his brothers, he was the one who kept them as close as they were.

_(**"Adam please don't go back that far."**_

_"Why? Scared that the devoted followers who read this might find out about all those things you try to keep swept under the rug?"_

_**"I will punish you."**_

_"Dad gave me pictures."_

_**"…... Please continue..."** _****

* * *

**_****Its at this moment that Adam takes a moment to look over at the phone that had lightened up next to him. Chuck takes this as his moment to reach a hand back and smack his grandson upside the head. You do not threaten God with blackmail._**

* * *

_Adam grumbled rubbing at the back of his head and did as his Granddad asked in skipping ahead. )_

Darkness.

That is what greeted him as he opened his eyes for the first time. He felt around breathing heavily as the dry air. He found the lighter he always kept in his pocket and clicked until it ignited casting a small light around him illuminating the four walls of the wooden coffin, he had been buried in. He was buried alive that's all there was to it.

He tried calling for help but even he knew it was in vain.

Instead he reached up for the board in front of him and struggled to pull it free. It gave way quickly and dirt fell over him like water over a waterfall. It filled his eyes and mouth and extinguished the light cast by the flickering flame.

He dug himself from his own grave.*****

* * *

**_*****Which is a twist of poetic irony Adam has nothing to do with, usually though people tend to DIG their own grave, not dig OUT of them._**

* * *

There's something about that type of knowledge that sits like a snake in the bottom of your belly.

Dean Winchester sucked in air greedily as his head broke through the earth and the sun filled his burning eyes. Slowly but surely, he dug himself free and crawls from the grave like a zombie crawling across the ground to get to its next meal.

He breathed in the sweet cool air as he looked around the field, he finds himself in. Trees were felled all around him poiting right at the hole he just crawled up out of.

After a good amount of time he was strong enough to heft himself up from the ground and make his way down the deserted street hoping to find something that resembled civilization.

As he walked though, he couldn't stop the feeling of déjà vu that overcame him that strange feeling that this had already happened before.

In fact, if his memory served him...

There was the gas station!

_(**"Wait! What does he mean 'as memory serves him right?'"**_

_"Nothing that you have to worry about! Let me continue!"_

_**"Adam! I swear to myself-"**_

_"Well, don't do that, that's a sin.")_

He broke in through the side door he knew there was and drank lots of water as he stands in the doorway of the freezer. Grabbing all the things he knows he'll need to get back to his brother and Bobby's side he makes to exit the gas station.

Something stops him though.

The hunter turned slightly and peers at the phone sitting on the counter as if its beckoning him over to use it. Sighing he slams his food and water on the counter and walks to the other side to grab at the phone.

Trying to call Sam was futile, as he knew it would be, and though he left a message for his brother to call him as soon as he could he was more interested in getting his call in to Bobby as he knew that the older hunter would answer his phone.

But with that knowledge coming back to him he also figured he should have remembered that Bobby had also hung up on him too.

Stealing the car from the parking lot had been as easy as he remembered it being and while it wasn't Baby it would make do until he could get her back again. He would savor the moment he got to hold her steering wheel and feel her as she rumbled smoothly down the road.

He loved that car.

Bobby tried to kill him.

When he first opened his door for the younger hunter Bobby tried to kill him. That was something he remembered all too well. The elder hunter let out a sound of alarm as he was quickly overcome by 'Dean Winchester' as he attempted to end the life of whatever would dare take the face of the boy that was as close to his son as he ever had.

"Bobby! Bobby! It's me I swear it's me! It's Dean! Come on Bobby!"

He walked right through the Demon trap on the floor trying to keep the older hunter from attacking him. They grappled back and forth for over twenty minutes until he inadvertently set off every monster trap that Bobby had set up in his home that was an armory only then the other man finally relented and drew him into a quick but manly hug.

Bobby makes him a sandwich while they talk and admits that he hasn't heard from Sam since he had 'died'. Dean shrugs as he bites into his sandwich and admits that he can track him through the GPS in his phone. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to find his missing brother and in a hotel room not far from the hole he had crawled out of.******

* * *

**_******Which is admittedly very creepy, and Adam gives Chuck a side long glance when the man makes no comments about it. He'd recently gotten him his own cellular device and now wonders about the willingness to purchase_**

* * *

[hh5] Being behind Baby again was like coming home to the Wife and Kids.

It felt great!

He stepped aside as he knew the barely dressed women was going to answer the door to his brothers room.

Small talk.

_(**"Adam! Seriously! I have a meeting this afternoon!"**_

_"No, you don't."_

_**"Skip ahead!"**_

_"Fine!")_

_"Lilith was the final seal. I set Lucifer free."_

_(**"Keep going."**_

_"But it's about dad!"_

**_Chuck stares at the boy until he nods and moves on. He skips like 200 pages and huffs in aggravation.)_ **

"Raphael. Where is he?"

"God? He's dead Castiel." **_ (He skips the next few pages again after shooting his grandfather a look a seeing the downtrodden expression cross his features.)_ *********

* * *

**_*******Adam snorts and Chuck clears his throat. The Antichrist decides it in his best interest to move on. He's skipping so much good work here guys._**

* * *

"You're the one Sam-"

"I know I know I'm your true vessel! We've done this already!"

Lucifer looks at him as if he's lost his mind and considering he just interrupted the devil himself it's a great possibility. Sam looks around the intricately built room and notices the little things he swears wasn't there before.

Like that picture of the blonde kid sitting on his bedside table.

What the hell?

"Sam?"

He ignores Lucifer until the man is back him up onto the bed holding the picture out in front of him.

"He looks like you!"

Lucifer takes the picture from the hunter as he falls on the bed next to him looking at the picture with hardening eyes.

"You're right."

"What?"

"About both those things. We've done this already. All of this! And this kid! This kid looks like me because he _is _my kid!"

"You have a kid?"

Lucifer nods his head, "Not for much longer."********

* * *

**_********Adam figures that when someone realizes that they're being thrown about in a time loop its best to hit the road before they come knocking._**

* * *

The scene shifts.

_(**"Adam what's going on? Did you write that?"**_

_**"Adam?"**_

_**"Adam!"**_

_**Adam was gone from the seat he'd been in and Chuck has no idea where he could have gotten to)**_

"Supernatural is filmed in front of a live studio audience"

Dean places the spray cheese back into the fridge and turns around to face his large sandwich on the table with this shit eating grin on his face, more precisely he looks like a kid who just opened every gift he ever wanted on christmas morning.

He walks across the room slowly until coming to a stop in front of the table.

"I'm going to need a bigger mouth."

The audience breaks out into laughter and Sam enters from the door on the other wall. Dean looks over without moving a step.

"Hey there Sam! What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing! Just the end of the world!"

The door opens again and a blonde boy steps into view coming to rest beside Sam easily with the grin that says, 'I know all of this and you don't!' And rocks on the balls of his feet.

"Again? Wow!"

He looks at the sandwich and grins again.

"You're going to need a bigger mouth!"

_(_**_Chuck see's what's happening, frowns, and skips ahead again. He's going to kill that kid!)_ **

The room freezes around them, "You guys are getting better!"

"Get us the hell out of here"

"Or what?"

The Trickster grabs his arm and yanks it off him.

"That was you on the radio! This is all another trick!"

"Helloooo! Trickster!"

"Hi Trickster! I'm the Antichrist! Nice to meet you!"

"Squirt?"

* * *

**AN: This has been sitting in my drafts for a while now lol! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


End file.
